Signpost of Soul : After Story
by Eiko-chi
Summary: Warning! Contain Spoiler! fanfiksi after story untuk light novel Psychic Detective Yakumo volume 10 : Signpost of Soul yang terbit setelah lima tahun hiatus. "Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu," Akan tetapi Yakumo tidak pernah berada dalam posisi untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada seseorang, terutama seorang wanita.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, contain spoiler!

Setelah kasus terakhir di volume 9, mata kiriYakumo yang dapat melihat arwah terluka. Dokter mengatakan ia mungkin bisamelihat kembali tapi hal tersebut butuh proses. Oleh karena itu Mata kiriyakumo ditutup dan ia menjalani kehidupan normal tanpa arwah seperti yang iaimpikan. Namun di saat yang bersamaan keponakan angkatnya, Nao-chan menghilang. Bukti yang ada menunjukkan bahwa hilangnya Nao-chan berhubungan dengan arwah...bagaimanacara Yakumo menyelamatkan Nao-chan saat ia tidak bisa melihat arwah dengan mata kirinya yang terluka?

.

.

.

FYI, di volume sepuluh novelnya ini, Haruka akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya pada Yakumo. Meski Yakumo belum menjawabnya dengan gamblang. Tapi semua pembaca pasti sudah menebak bagaimana Yakumo yang meski ia jutek, mulutnya pedas dan pinter bikin emosi orang tapi sangat perhatian pada Haruka. Ini after story versi fans nya YakumoxHaruka...yang akhirnya kita bisa bikin syukuran karena perahu bentar lagi benar-benar berlayar... Horayyy!

Anyway enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Signpost of Soul : After Story

Psychic Detective Yakumo © Manabu Kaminaga

.

.

.

"...Gotou-san, melihat anda yang bersemangat syukurlah sepertinya sudah mendingan ya."

"Dia kan beruang, bahkan jika ia hanya memakan tanaman liar, dia pasti akan sembuh lebih cepat."

"Kau?!"

"Dasar Yakumo-kun, kejam sekali." Meski berkata demikian, Haruka tertawa gembira.

Setelah kasus selesai, Yakumo dan Haruka mengunjungi Gotou-san yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Untunglah keadaannya sudah lebih baik.

.

.

.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu," Kata Yakumo, saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali dari rumah sakit.

Yakumo teringat pengakuan Haruka sebelum ia pergi ke basement apartemen itu. Sekarang setelah kasus selesai, Yakumo telah memikirkan apa arti 'suka' yang Haruka katakan padanya dan tanpa sadar dorongan untuk memberikan jawaban membebaninya. Perasaan serta kata-kata yang ingin Ia sampaikan tergambar begitu jelas dalam benakknya dan Yakumo tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya lagi.

Akan tetapi Yakumo tidak pernah berada dalam posisi untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada seseorang, terutama seorang wanita. Oleh karena itu Ia merasa bingung, ragu juga sangat malu sampai bibirnya menjadi kelu.

Ada pula persoalan ancaman Miyuki Nanase. Ucapan serta tatapan wanita itu jelas mengarah pada Haruka sebagai target selanjutnya. Setelah Nao, lalu Haruka. Sebelum wanita gila itu melakukan aksi gilanya, Yakumo harus segera menyelesaikan persoalan Nanase Miyuki secepatnya.

"Mungkin nanti," adalah yang Ia katakan pada akhirnya.

Haruka terlihat tidak puas, tapi ia menghapus kekecewaannya dengan cepat. Lebih dari siapapun Haruka lebih mengenal Yakumo, Ia merasa Yakumo pasti butuh waktu. Dan menunggunya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lagipula mereka punya cukup banyak waktu.

Yakumo berjalan cepat untuk menutupi rasa canggung dan malu namun Haruka segera menyusul dan mereka berjalan beriringan seperti biasanya. Samar Yakumo tersenyum dan Haruka mulai membahas kejadian lucu saat berada di ruang rawat Gotou-san.

Senyuman itu...

Walaupun kalimat yang tidak berhasil Yakumo ucapkan merupakan kalimat sederhana,

"...ne, seribu kertas bangau yang dibuat oleh Nao-chan sudah rusak tapi Gotou-san tidak berhenti menangis bahagia, kata Atsuko-san...hyaa-!"

Celotehan riang yang sedari tadi Haruka tuturkan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kau kenapa? Berteriak tidak jelas begitu."

"Huh? Kenapa? ...kok malah tanya sih..." Katanya seraya melirik tangannya canggung.

Tangan kiri Yakumo, tangan kanan Haruka. Point utama saat dua orang berjalan beriringan...Yakumo menarik telapak tangan Haruka dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau sibuk bicara setengah melamun sampai jalan tidak benar. Bahaya tahu. Jadi aku memegangmu biar tidak jatuh."

"Mou, jalanku biasa aja kok!"

"Masa? Barusan yang nabrak tiang listrik siapa?"

"Engga, tadi kan gara-gara ada sepeda nyerempet dari arah sana!"

Haruka protes keras seraya menggembungkan pipinya, tapi Yakumo tidak berniat melepaskan tangan itu.

"Jika kau menabrak satu tiang sih tidak masalah tapi kalau sudah nabrak tiang lainnnya kan sudah tidak wajar."

"Aku tidak akan menabrak lagi!"

"Kau seperti bayi rusa. Jadi jalanmu lambat, dan meskipun kau sudah berjalan lambat seperti itu kau masih menabrak tiang listrik."

"Tidak akan! Apaan itu bayi rusa?!"

"Bayi rusa ya bayi rusa. Ah, bodoh juga, mungkin kura-kura yang bodoh lebih cocok."

Percakapan itu mengalihkan perhatian Haruka pada tangan mereka yang masih bertaut. Diam-diam Yakumo melirik Haruka lagi dan lagi, telinga serta pipinya terlihat memerah. Mungkin karena angin musim gugur yang berhembus terasa dingin.

"Kura-kura bodoh? dasar tidak sopan! Kalau kau berkata begitu, Yakumo-kun, kau itu kucing! Ya, seekor kucing hitam yang jago mengeong!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada kura-kura? Setidaknya kucing bisa berjalan lebih cepat daripada kura-kura dan mereka punya kemampuan menghindari tiang."

Yakumo melirik Haruka lagi saat Haruka mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekeliling. Mereka berbicara satu sama lain dengan wajah saling ejek dan saling serang...tapi disaat yang bersamaan mereka akan tertawa.

Pembicaraan random dan konyol. Yakumo tidak mengerti mengapa hal tidak berguna seperti itu terasa sangat menyenangkan sampai hatinya meletup-letup. Mereka tertawa sebentar lalu kembali berjalan sambil sesekali mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka.

"Ah ya! Waktu itu aku lupa mengatakannya."

"Lupa?"

Waktu itu di basement apartemen saat Yakumo mendapatkan kembali Nao dan kehilangan Nanase Miyuki lagi.

"Ya, Yakumo-kun...?"

_Okaerinasai_

Samar-samar, pipi Yakumo memanas. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap Haruka yang mengatakan kalimat itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ah, aku senang bisa kembali dengan selamat seperti apa yang sudah kujanjikan. Jadi ya..._Tadaima."_

"Ah,"

"Ya."

Haruka tersenyum dan mulai kembali menceritakan apa yang Atsuko-san bicarakan dengannya saat di rumah sakit.

Kini Yakumo memiliki rumah untuk pulang. Ada tempat dimana ia merasa ingin pulang...ada seseorang yang akan mengatakan _selamat datang _untuknya.

Pria itu, ayah biologisnya, mungkin akan merasakan perasaan ini jika ia berusaha merubah takdirnya. Ia tidak perlu hidup dan terbelenggu oleh kehidupan yang digariskan padanya. Manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa masa lalu tapi mereka bisa melawan takdir agar hidup lebih baik.

Situasi serta keadaan mungkin sangat buruk dan menyedihkan, tapi kehidupan yang ia jalani seumur hidupnya adalah pilihannya sendiri. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas pilihan tersebut.

"Ah, Yakumo-kun, itu...em,"

Sampai Haruka datang di hidupnya, mengatakan kalimat itu dan menyelamatkan Yakumo.

"...apa? Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikkan begitu."

"Menjijikan?!" Seru Haruka,

Kebiasaan lama memang sulit diubah. Kepribadian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diganti semalam.

"Kata-katamu itu Yakumo-kun! Ah lupakan, intinya aku mau membicarakan tentang makan malam. Aku mau makan di rumah tapi..."

"Makan malam?"

"Ya, aku membuat terlalu banyak kare kemarin."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau meledakkan perutku."

"Tidak akan, perutmu tidak akan meledak. Bagaimana bisa kare membuat perutmu meledak? Aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkannya untukmu."

Lebih dari itu Yakumo sadar, kehidupannya akan berjalan seperti biasa dan kegelapan bisa kembali menariknya. Ia tidak bisa memastikan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, banyak rintangan dan gangguan tapi tetap saja,

_"Dimana pun aku berada, kenyataan kejam menelan jiwa yang lemah tanpa ampun. Pada akhirnya, itulah dunia manusia yang sebenarnya."_

Seperti yang pria itu katakan, permainan takdir bisa membuat jiwa yang lemah tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Akan tetapi satu hal yang tidak bisa Yakumo bantah...Kenyataan memang kejam.

Seperti masa kecil pria itu, seperti mata kiri Yakumo, jauh lebih mudah tenggelam karena kejadian yang orang lain sebabkan, hasilnya bisa jadi buruk atau bahkan baik. Di dunia ini hal semacam itu sudah jadi lumrah.

Tetap saja, Yakumo ingin percaya bahwa selalu ada cahaya meskipun kecil di tempat tergelap sekalipun. Walaupun jalan yang ia tempuh adalah lorong gelap tak berujung, pasti akan ada cahaya pada akhirnya.

"Kare nya dikirim langsung oleh ibuku, rasanya pasti enak!"

"Kalau buatan ibumu pasti aman."

"_Urusai!"_

Karena ada orang yang berpihak padanya, Yakumo mendapatkan keberanian dan dorongan.

_Aku harus berubah._

Untuk Haruka, dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Meskipun mata merah ini kutukan, meskipun darah pria itu mengalir di tubuhku, Aku...adalah aku._

Adalah kesimpulan yang Yakumo dapatkan malam itu setelah melalui perang pikiran yang saling bertentangan...

_Bersiaplah menerima masa sulit, penderitaan, kesedihan dan segala perasaan yang pernah kita lalu karena pria itu. Untuk menghadapi masa depan, menjalani kehidupan bersamaku._

"Selain Kare ada sup kaldu... Ah, ada paprika juga! Salad paprika lebih tepatnya..."

"Ditolak!"

"Huh, kenapa? Tu,tunggu...jangan-jangan kau tidak suka paprika?"

"Bau nya aneh, bukan jenis makanan manusia."

"Ya ampun, Yakumo-kun memangnya kau anak kecil?"

"Berisik! Pokoknya jangan ada paprika."

Menuju sebuah rumah sehangat lembayung yang menghiasi langit di sore hari, Yakumo dan Haruka berjalan pelan dengan tangan bertaut, berharap kebahagiaan sederhana ini akan terus berlanjut.[]

-END-


End file.
